The Day She Remembers
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: Cammie wakes up in a hospital and is told that her name is Lindsey and she is taken to a place she knows isn't home, meets a boy she remembers as Zach and keeps having these images pop up into her mind. What is going on? She knows people are lying to her but why? Was she really in a car accident that made her lose her memory or is there more? ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I hope you enjoy it!**

Cammie POV

I woke up to a woman with short light brown hair and worried brown eyes staring down at me.  
"Umm hello?" I asked. My voice sounded hoarse for some reason.  
"Oh thank goodness Lindsey your ok!" The woman exclaimed throwing her arms around me. I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital?  
"Why am I here?" I asked the woman. Then a man walked in he had light brown hair too but his eyes were a sharp blue.  
"Lindsey!" He gasped, "Your alright!"  
"Who is Lindsey!" I exclaimed. I didn't know who Lindsey was but I could have sworn it wasn't my name.  
"Its your name sweetheart we are your parents," the woman said. I looked in her eyes. She had dilated pupils. THat meant she was lying. I think. I felt for some reason like I wasn't Lindsey and no one had really called me sweetheart before. It just wasn't any of my nicknames.  
"Oh what happened why am I in the hospital?" I asked pretending as if nothing seemed amiss to me.  
"Oh you were in a terrible car accident! Luckily the only thing that was messed up is your memory," the man exclaimed. These weren't my parents I just knew they weren't but I was obviously supposed to believe this absurd story.  
"Oh... Can we go home?" I asked. I needed to see home. I was sure to recognize home. When I thought of home I saw old bricks, spider webs, a bunch of girls at tables, a man, a woman, three girls sleeping in a room. Why did I see these images?  
"Yes of course we can go home," the woman said. I got up and out of bed and walked up to my supposed parents.  
"Do I have any sisters?" I asked as we walked through the hospital.  
"No you are an only child" she told me. We walked out the door and got into a car. If I didn't have any sisters then why did I see those images of those girls? We drove for fifteen minutes and twenty seconds. Then we finally pulled in front of a big two-story house it was made of wood and looked really new.  
"Is this home?" I asked confused. It didn't look at all like the images in my head.  
"Yes it is honey do you recognize it?" My mother asked with fake excitement.  
"I wish I could," I told her which wasn't true but the lie came out easily. She led me into the house and upstairs to a room. I looked around the room and saw lots of trophys. There were fighting trophys, gymnastic trophys, and all kinds of education trophys.  
"Whats all this?" I asked my mom.  
"Your trophys you were outstanding in school and such," my mom said and I knew that was true but I didn't think the trophys were real at all.  
"Oh," I said and looked around my room. I looked all around the room and noticed everything and I mean everything. The room was all green all different shades of green. Why was it green?  
"Umm did I like the color green?" I asked my mom.  
"You knew someone whose eyes were green you two were very close and so you wanted your room painted green to remember that person by," she explained. I nodded I knew she was right for some reason. I had known someone with green eyes but I didn't know who.  
"Your going to school tomorrow so you might want to get some sleep," my dad said. I nodded and looked in my closet I had a lot of green clothes so I grabbed some pajamas and laid in bed. I fell asleep quickly but I had the weirdest dream. I saw two boys one with dark brown hair and green eyes the other with wavy brown hair and amazing eyes. Then the image changed and I saw a man with dark hair and really pretty eyes. The man was hot but I didn't feel like that about him I just knew I didn't. Then I saw a woman when I saw her I instantly thought mom. She must have been my real mom. I saw a big school and a sign that said The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. Then the words changed to Spy-in-training. Then I heard a male voice saying Gallagher Girl. Then I woke up. I was covered in sweet and I looked at my clock. It was six in the morning. I got up and toke a shower. Then I put on a pair of jeans and a green shirt. When I put on the green shirt I felt happy and I saw a pair of green emerald eyes for just a minute. I saw a backpack and I put on the backpack I went downstairs and ate some frozen waffles. I saw a note tapped on the fridge telling me to leave the house at six fifty and an address and I knew it was six fifty. I walked outside and went out the door. As I walked I looked for the address, I knew that I was lost though.  
"Hey umm, whats your name?" a male voice asked. It was the same voice from my dream that had said Gallagher Girl. I turned and saw a boy with emerald-green eyes and dark brown hair.  
"Oh I'm... Lindsey at least that's what my parents say," I told him as he ran up next to me. He looked at me carefully and then smirked. His smirk sent butterflies through my stomach and a name popped up in my head. Zach, Zach, Zach that must've been this boys name.  
"Umm you must be Zach?" I asked him. He looked surprised for just a millisecond.  
"What makes you think that?" he asked me.  
"When I look at you in my head I see a name it says Zach so you must be Zach," I explained. He smirked at me and I heard him mutter "she's still got it," under his breath.  
"So where you going?" He asked me so I gave him the paper with the address.  
"Oh that's this way," he said pulling me in the opposite direction,"I got to that school too." I smiled at him happily but then I realized that he had been lying about the whole, I go to that school too. We don't go to school together.  
"Why is everyone lying to me," I asked him stopping in my tracks. He turned and looked at me. He had a bit of sadness in his eyes.  
"Gallag- Lindsey I think that we need to get to school," he said and then started to pull me again. Gallagher Girl he tried to call me Gallagher Girl. That was one of my nicknames and he is the one who started calling me that. I could tell, I just knew. I could trust him he knew all about me but he wasn't about to tell me. So I just allowed myself to be pulled towards a big high school. It said Falestorm High School. I stopped in my tracks again.  
"This isn't my school," I said and he turned and looked at me.  
"If you don't go here then where do you go?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and tried to see the sign again.  
"The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman and I also see Spy-In-Training," I told him. He looked at me with surprise as if I shouldn't know this stuff.  
"Well then your memory is wrong," he told me smirking. I knew he was lying but I couldn't win this. He pulled me back up to the school and let go of my wrist. We walked up to the school and I was attacked by someone.  
"_Ohmigosh_ Lindsey! I haven't seen you since the car crash are you ok, I was so worried about you. Thank goodness your ok! Its been way to long," the girl exclaimed. She had long black hair and pretty light green eyes.  
"Umm hi?" I said as she let me up and off the ground.  
"Oh its true isn't it you don't remember anything do you? I am your best friend in the whole wide wide widest world Lauren," the girl exclaimed, "I'll help you remember everything."  
"Oh well that's nice," I said I turned to where Zach had been and noticed he was gone.  
"Who was that boy he was hot," Lauren asked me.  
"That was Zach and I apparently know him from before," I told her and she gave me a confused look.  
"You've never said anything to me about a Zach," Lauren said. I shrugged and she smiled as a boy came up with brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hey baby and oh Lindsey your back," the boy said.  
"Umm hi..." I said.  
"Luke," Lauren whispered into my ear.  
"Luke," I said smiling. He smiled at me then kissed Lauren on the cheek.  
"See you in class," he said and walked away. As we walked Lauren pointed to people and said names.  
"Allison, Grace, Jenna, Grenda, Gill, Jean, Lilly, Parker, Dillian, Dwayne, Jordan, Rosa, Macey, Elizabeth, Rebecca, Grant, Jonas-" She said.  
"Wait go back Macey, Elizabeth, Rebecca, Grant, and Jonas," I said suddenly. Those names sounded familiar. I looked at the three girls and two boys I didn't recognize them. I saw an image of three girls and two boys in my head and I knew that must have been who I thought these people were.  
"Yea yes! Do you recognize them!" Lindsey exclaimed.  
"No no I just thought I did," I told her and she frowned and we continued down the hall. We went through the school and to our first period. After school I walked home. School had been boring. I was years ahead of my class and I mean years. I knew everything that the teachers had taught and even though the teachers told me I didn't have to I took every test acing with flying color. All I got today were A's. Exactly 100% A's. It was extremely boring knowing everything that was being taught. I hadn't seen Zach all day which was weird since he told me that he went to that school and Lauren wouldn't stop talking I mean really she was never stopped talking and she had succeeded in teaching me everyone's names. I knew all seven hundred and thirty-five kids in the school and I recognized none of them.  
"How was school," my mom asked me as I walked into the house that is supposedly mine.  
"Boring I already know everything," I told her truthfully. She smiled knowingly and put a sandwich on the table.  
"Eat up," she told me. I sat down and ate my food it wasn't that great and for some reason I craved Creme Brulee.  
"Are we having Creme Brulee for dinner?" I asked her as I cleaned my dishes. She shook her head and I went upstairs to my room on the bed there was a journal the bed it was green and had the initial C on it. I picked it up and inside was a note it said:  
_Dear Lindsey,_  
_You always loved writing down about your day and what you did so I thought I'd get you a journal to write stuff in. Hope you like it._  
_-Z_  
I smiled to myself and hugged the journal. It smelled like Zach and I liked Zach a lot. I picked up a pen and wrote in my journal. I wrote about my dad and all that I felt and thought. I closed my journal. I put it under my pillow knowing no one could see it. I went downstairs and out the door.  
"I'm going for a run," I called over my shoulder and pulled my long light brown hair back into a ponytail. I ran out the door and down the road. One hour, twenty minutes, and six seconds later I was still running and wasn't tired at all.  
"You probably shouldn't be outside right know," I heard Zach say. I turned and saw him sitting on a bench that he had not been in when I had run by a moment earlier.  
"Zach," I said and he walked up to me. He smirked at me and I am pretty sure that I blushed.  
"You shouldn't be out alone you know," Zach said.  
"Why not?" I asked him. He looked sadly at me.  
"A lot of people think that the person who hit you in the car crash did it purposefully and wants to kill you," Zach said and inside me I realized that he was telling the truth someone did want to kill me. I nodded and allowed him to lead me home. He dropped me off at my front door and I walked into the house and saw my mom and my dad jump up from the couch.  
"Who was that!" My mother exclaimed she looked flustered.  
"Just Zach I met him this morning I remembered him from a dream I had last night," I told her and she looked at me worriedly.  
"Well its time for dinner," my dad said and we ate spaghetti for dinner it wasn't very good. I walked up in my room and noticed that there was something amiss. My closet door was open.  
"I know that someones in my room so show yourself," I said bravely looking right in the closet.  
"I guess the tea didn't make you forget everything did it?" a male voice said from the closet.

**Boop, bop, type, click, berg! Thats it for now! Don't forget to review :) and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Sorry it took so long! I feel really bad about everything! Feel free to hate me! Just don't murder me please.. Please! I promise to make the wait for this worth! Just don't so anything irrational! Oki :)**  
**Lindsey- Sooo whats going on with Cammie?**  
**Me- What would I know?**  
**Lindsey- Does she know something?**  
**Me- Know something?**  
**Lindsey- Will you tell me, if I say the disclaimer?**  
**Me- Yes**  
**Lindsey- Ok, HeartZammieForever does not own the Gallagher Girl characters. Just they random extra ones like me :P Or am I =.=**  
**Me- Thankyou now to the story!**  
**Lindsey- But you promised to tell me about Cammie.**  
**Me- I never promise and I lie :) To the story!**

Cammie POV

A man stepped out of the closet and let me say he was hot. But one there was a man in my closet and two my brain was screaming at me don't hurt him he dosen't mean you any harm.  
"Who are you? Don't come a moment closer or, or, or else," I threatened. Nice scare him with an empty threat. Or are you going to drown him in your "or"s.  
"Oh what will you do, Ms. Morg- whats your last name?" He asked. Now to be honest I didn't know what my last name was so I looked at my trophies. They said that my last name was Gregory.  
"Apparently my last name is Greogory, I could have sworn it was Morgan, I don't know why though I thought that it was, but I did and wait... why are you in my house?" I said.  
"Oh nothing, nothing, just thought I come see how you were doing."  
"Mr. Solomon please leave the house," I said I had just realized that his name was Mr. Solomon he was my teacher, I just knew it. I remembered it. Well, that much.  
"Ok," he said and started to leave.  
"Wait, Mr. Solomon you work at the Gallagher Academy, right? And you teach Covert Operations don't you and your my God father aren't you?" I blurted. I saw the man tense for a moment but he just countinued out the door. I don't know where all that information was from but it was flooding my head. I grabbed my journal but immediatly noticed something. One of the pages was wrinkled. Just sightly. I shouldn't have noticed it but I did. It was like I had been trained to notice this stuff but that didn't make any sense at all. I ignored the wrinkle though and began to write. I wrote about everything I was remembering. Like that Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, and Liz Sutton were my best friends and that a had alot of sisters and that I could easily dissapear and not be seen by anyone if I really wanted to. Plus, I saw a boy with wavy blonde hair **(I think he's blonde at least)** and beautiful eyes. I knew his name was Josh suddenly and he was my exboyfriend and he didn't know about my secret. Wait? What secret? Dang, I had no idea what secret my head could be trying to remind me of and this secret, my memories, they didn't match up with the life that everyone kept telling me about. It was completely different.  
"Mom," I called and the lady who was supposedly my mom came in with another lady, who looked familiar and a lot like me. Then before I could stop myself a name popped up in my head and rolled right off my toungue.  
"Mrs. Morgan?" I asked and then to cover it I laughed. No one heard it surprisingly. I smiled.  
"Umm who are you?" I asked.  
"Oh hi I am Jellisa Henry," the lady said. I knew she was lying. Seriously why are people lying to me! Its getting agrivating. Her name is Rachel Morgan and she's my mom. Woah, where did that come from.  
"Oh hi Mrs. Henry I am Cammie, but I bet you know that. How do you know my mom?" I asked.  
"We are friends," she replied. I smiled and then turned to my mom.  
"Oh um mom, can I go to the library?" I asked smiling polietly.  
"Of course have fun," she said. I smiled and shooed them out of my room so that I could change. I got dressed into a floral tank top **( ?Br=F21&Category=top&ProductID=2000111898&VariantID=)**, a denim jacket **( ?BR=f21&Category=outerwear_jean-jackets&ProductID=2026029169&VariantID=)**, and a pair of jeans. I don't know why but I felt like if I wore something else then someone would give me a piece of their mind. I ran out the door and then started walking on the sidewalk. Then I realized that I had no clue how to get to the library. It took me twenty two minutes and fifty-one seconds to find the library but I found it. As I walked up to the library I saw Zach and my real mom in a ally, so I silently crept over to eaves drop.

**Sorry I hadn't updated I was having a bad case of Writers block. Now plz review! Oh and sorry that its short!**


End file.
